


My Fallen Angel

by MasterOfDisaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisaster/pseuds/MasterOfDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has become a fallen angel and Naruto wants to know why, but the reason is nothing he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fallen Angel

"Naruto, why did you do this?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. It was daily routine. I was used to it. The man, who was standing in front of me, shook his head.

"Oh, Lord! What should I do with you? Do you want to be banished from Heaven? Just like Sasuke, that sinner?" He spat Sasukes name out.

I frowned as the memory swept through my mind.

_The Lord, also know as God, called Sasuke in her "office", as I like to call it, and now I am standing in front of it. I don't know why has been called in. Maybe he was given a new mission. I already waited for long, as one of the higher angels came by. He wears a white robe as all of us, his silver hair stands up and the left side of his face his a scar. He notices me and comes to me._

" _What are you doing here, Naruto?"_

" _I am waiting for Sasuke, Kakashi-san, but he just doesn't come out."_

_A pitiful glance takes place in his eyes and he lays a hand on my shoulder._

" _He was banished."_

" _Why?" Pain and shock are in my voice._

_Kakashi shakes his head, sad. "He has commit a sin."_

I shook my head to get that memory away.

"Nobody told me what he has done."

"That's not important," the man answered and wanted to go. I hold him back with my hand around his arm.

"He is my best friend," I shouted a him.

"Forget him, otherwise..."

"Naruto" a voice interrupted him. "Come to me!"

I followed the order and went in God's office. The room was big, white and empty, except the big, snow-white throne.

I did a few steps forward before I bent. The white feathers of my wings rustled.

"Stand up, Naruto. I have a task for you to fulfil."

I straightened up and fold my wings behind my back.

"There is a soul which you must bring to me. The man's name is Kyo Kinomoto. You need to go immediately and don't fail, otherwise you aren't welcome here anymore."

"I understood, Tsunade-sama." I bent again and left the office. The door closed behind me and I sighed relieved and the past-walking angels turned around to see what was going on. I laid my hand on my neck and laughed.

"What happened, Naruto? What did Tsunade-sama want?" Sakura came to me and I grinned at her.

"I must go and collect a soul" I said proud, but she just shook her head.

"That's not something special." With these words she brushed her hair back and walked away. I saw after her until a voice echoed through the floor.

"Naruto, go now!"

I flinched surprised and ran to the door which connected Heaven and Earth.

"G-g-g-good l-l-luck, N-n-naruto," Hinata stuttered blushing, before I nodded smiling and went through the light blue door. I unfold my wings and glided through the air. I enjoyed the wind in my blond hair and I went deeper until I landed in a dark ally. My wings disappeared, and the white robe was replaced with orange pant, a black shirt and a orange jacket. I could feel a forehead protector. I stroke my hand through my hair and went out of the ally onto the main street. There were many people and I slipped through the gaps to get to the ramenshop.

"Naruto, konnichi wa", Teuchi, the owner, greeted me.

"Konnichi wa. The same as always, please."

"Coming."

I sat down at the counter. Two seconds later a person appeared to my right side. I looked up and my eyes widened. I stared at him, as he sat down next to me. He noticed it.

"What are you looking at, dope?"

"Teme... What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Am I not allowed to eat something?"

"That's not it. But... What have you done?" I couldn't help, but ask. He tilted his head to the side.

"You know... To be banished from Heaven." Restless, I slid around on the stool. He only looked at me, cold and unreadable. Suddenly, he sighed and wanted to answer, but out of nowhere appeared two bowls of Ramen. Ayame smiled at us and went away again. We ate in silence.

"So?", I asked, as we both finished.

"What?"

"You wanted to tell me, what you have done as sin."

He kept silent and looked into his empty bowl.

"Tell me! I am your best friend", I said firm and hit my fist on the counter.

"Not here," he whispered.

'Am I wrong or is blushing?' The thought got in my head and remained there. 'Sasuke Uchiha is blushing!'

"Let's go somewhere else," he said, laid some money on the counter and stood up. I did the same and followed him. We walked in silence down the road and then over a bridge that led to a deserted field. There I let myself fall cross-legged on the dry grass. Sasuke hesitated, sat down opposite me then.  
"I have falling in love," he began. My eyes widened and I stared at him in disbelief. His black hair with bluish glow covered his eyes. He had lowered his head.

"But that's no reason ..."  
"... and I did not think it would turn out this way," he continued, as if I had not said anything. "I began to think about the person. Every second of the day. I thought nothing by it, but after some time it went all wrong. Everytime I saw that person my imagination ran wild and I could not stop myself to have an unclothed image in my mind "He shook his head and lowered it even more. I could not do anything besides starring at him. That was the first time Sasuke talked so much at once. The imagination of Sasuke running after a girl let my stomach clench. It hurt, but I didn't know why.  
"Say something," Sasuke said to I flinched. His voice had a miserable tone.  
"Eh... I... I didn't know at all"  
"That means I was successful." He laughed softly. He sounded distant.  
"Sasuke, why did not you tell me? I'm your best friend!"  
His head snapped up and he looked at me darkly  
"You know nothing," he stated and came to his feet. I jumped up and wrapped my fingers around his wrist, as he tried to walk away. He pulled his hand back.  
"Do not touch me!" he screamed and I froze. Shock, surprise and hurt swept through my body and my stomach clenched even tighter.

He noticed my expression and he flinched. He turned away quickly and his clothes were replaced with black pants, no shirt. Black wings were placed on his bare shoulder blades. I didn't have much time to be stunned at his well-trained body.

"I'm sorry," I heard him whisper, before he leaped to the sky. His strong wings brought him through the air, towards the city and soon he disappeared, leaving me behind.

I was confused, hurt and frozen. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

'Sasuke is in love! He didn't want me to touch him! Did I do something wrong?' I could not think straight.  
'Kyo Kinomoto!' screamed it in my head and I ran. I had to get a soul and Sasuke had distracted me. Even now he was still in my head, but I pushed all thoughts of him in the background and focused on Teuchi, who was about to close shop.  
"Teuchi," I called and he turned to me.  
"Naruto, you are too late for Ramen."  
"I'm not here for that. For once. Where do I find 'Kyo Kinomoto'?"  
He furrowed his brows. "He lives at the other end of town, but he is very old and it's amazing that he is still alive."  
"Thanks," I shouted, but I already ran in the direction he had pointed. When I was at the house, I entered it through the window and as I stood in the room I froze. Above a on a bed laying man, leant someone with huge, black wings. The man, Kyo Kinomoto, breathed heavily. The winged person laid a hand on his forehead and Kyo drew a last shaken breath, before he didn't move anymore. The Winged turned around and froze, too.

"Sasuke," I whispered and his features twisted, as if he was in torture, before he put his unreadable mask on again.

"What do you want?" It was meant to sound harsh, but he didn't manage it.

"I wanted to take the soul of this man, but you were faster than me." I shrugged. I didn't really care.

"I see." He walked past me and wanted to fly out off the window, but I took his hand and held him back.

"I thought about what you said. I don't think you would be banished for a few perverted thoughts about a girl." I hated my words, but I had to say them.

"Dope," he only said and I became angry.

"What? Why do you need to call me that?"

"First, you are one. Second..." He leant forward. "...You are the person I thought about."

My eyes widened and I couldn't do anything but stare at him. He grinned.

"See? Now, you are shocked, right?"

I shook my head, confused that I was quite happy about his confession.

"So, you are okay with it? Even when I am doing this?" He placed a short kiss on my lips and the warm and soft feeling remained after he removed his lips.

I nodded, blushing and not knowing what the hell was wrong with me.

He shook his head and sighed. "You don't know anything." He freed his hand and climbed on the windowsill. I shouted after him, when he jumped and flew away.

I sighed and touched my lips. It had been a wonderful feeling, but I didn't know what that weird feeling in my stomach was. I sighed again and let my wings appear. I also jumped out the window and flew up into the sky. Higher and higher, while my thoughts continued to circle around Sasuke.  
'He loves me. I never thought about it, but it don't disgust me. It's weird.'  
The door came in sight and I slowed down. Before I could go through it, Tsunade-sama stopped me.

"What's up? Why aren't you in your office?"

"You aren't worth to live here anymore," she said, as I hadn't spoken. "You aren't worth to live anywhere anymore."

I furrowed my brows. "What that's suppose to mean?"

She didn't answer, simply lift one hand and her palm faced me. Pain flashed through my whole body, but focused on my wings, which was my most sensitive spot. I screamed and I was sure everyone in the whole world, even in Hell could hear it. I collapsed to my knees. My breath escaped my mouth as wheeze. The pain blurred my vision, so I didn't see Tsunade-sama coming to me and I was very surprised as she pushed me and I fell over the edge toward the Earth. I tried to move my wings, but I failed. They were damaged so they were unrecognisable as wings. A new wave of pain flowed through me and I screamed again. Loud. I was sure that I would smash on the Earth, but to my surprise two arms wrapped around my body and I stopped falling. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked through the fog of pain in my vision.

"Sasuke?" I whispered after I recognized the person holding me.

"Don't speak," he ordered harsh, but as I saw his concerned eyes I knew what that feeling before has been.

"Sasuke." My voice sounded weak, I felt my life leaving me and I realized that I didn't have much time left. "Sasuke, I don't have much time left. Don't interrupt me! You said you love me, right? I love ya, too, and I am sorry I didn't realize it earlier."

"Don't say that! You won't die!"

I shook my head slowly, took any strength in it what I had left. "I will and you know that."

He leant down and kissed me harshly. I closed my eyes and was happy. Simply happy. A tear escaped my right eye and ran down my cheek. My life left me and I went limp in his arms.

"I love you, too, Naruto," was the last thing I heard before I felt nothing anymore. Everything was black and I knew I was dead.


End file.
